Sleeping Single in a Double Bed
by KivaEmber
Summary: Written as a prize for possumfox on DA. AU Canon Oneshot. With a wall of lies between them, could their love pull them through? LxRaitoxL.


**Title: **Sleeping Single in a Double Bed

**Pairing: **LxRaitoxL

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, the title, or the summary :P

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shonen ai, implication of sex, Kira!Raito, AU themes, profanities, brief violence.

**Summary: **Written as a prize for possumfox on DA. AU Canon Oneshot. With a wall of lies between them, could their love pull them through? LxRaitoxL.

**Word Count: **2'649 words

**A/N: **This is a prize-fic for possumfox on DA since they were one of the winner's on the LxLight club's Variation Contest, and I pitched in in the prize pool. So, the theme was to write an oneshot about possumfox's winning poster, both the title and summary is from it.

So, after consulting my friend Mika, this idea came into being. And just because I'm too lazy to put it in, Raito had pinned the Kira fiasco on Higuichi, and Misa is…somewhere… and Raito is holed up in a hotel room with L somewhere as well ; my…this is a rather shaky plot…thing…

Well, hope y'all enjoy anyway!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_She didn't choose this role,  
But she'll play it and make it sincere.  
So you cry, you cry,  
(Give me a break).  
But they believe from the tears,  
And the teeth right down to the blood,  
At her feet.  
Boys will be boys,  
Hiding in estrogens and wearing Aubergine dreams,  
(Give me a break)."_

_-- Time to Dance, Panic! At the Disco_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**SLEEPING SINGLE IN A DOUBLE BED**

One year.

One year had passed since Raito was able to get away with being one of the most renowned killers in history. He still secretly smiled when he heard a couple of law students pass him by in the street, complaining loudly on the essay they had to write on 'Kira – The advantages and disadvantages of his philosophy'. Kira would still be remembered through the wonders of the educational system, it seemed.

He was actually quite proud of himself, as far as his usual magnificent accomplishments went. He was able to avoid L's snooping, burying himself under the detective's radar with his risky plan of discarding the Death Note and regaining ownership when his scapegoat was captured and killed, pushing him out into the clear with the chance to get rid of his greatest threat and wash his hands clean of the whole 'L business'.

A chance that he didn't take.

"Raito-kun."

He had calculated the variables, the potential problems he could encounter and hashed out a flexible plan that would succeed with him on top and L dead and out of his way forever. All variables except one.

"Raito-kun."

The fact that he, in his stupid amnesiac state, created a _romantic relationship_ with the massive thorn in his side and felt _emotions_, positive emotions, for the eccentric detective! It was pathetic, and he knew somewhere, wherever that apple obsessed Shinigami was, Ryuuku was howling with wheezy laughter at his plight.

"Raito."

"What?"

Wide guileless eyes stared blankly at him, a pale hand outstretched expectantly. "Would Raito-kun be so kind as to hand over that file?"

Robotically, Raito did as he was asked, handing some nondescript folder over to L and glanced away when he felt the insomniac's slim fingers brush his and linger for a moment longer then they should. He cleared his throat, the familiar uncomfortable squirming in his stomach twisting inside of him. "Well – have you decided yet?"

L gave him a searching glance. "Raito-kun has been reading private files again, hasn't he?" He commented lightly, lips quirking into one of his childish and clumsy smiles.

Raito stared resolutely at his computer monitor as if the jumbled mess of numbers and words would tell him what to do. "You can't hold off from declaring an heir forever, Ryuuzaki."

"I am healthy," L's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I am young, therefore there is, logically, no need to declare an heir so hastily before they have finished their education. Unless, of course…"

An ominous silence pressed down on the two men, and Raito almost scowled at the subtle reminder of his greatest failure. "Can never be too careful." He still had the Death Note scrap in his watch, after all, enough room for one more name.

Though deep down he knew he would never – _could _never – write down that name.

"…No. I cannot." An odd and unidentifiable expression flittered across the detective's face for a brief second. "To answer your question Raito-kun, no, I have not decided yet."

Raito nodded, leaning back in his chair and stretching out the kinks in his back. "The cases nowadays are really tedious since the Kira case was solved." He murmured, amber eyes stealing a sly glance at the hunched detective curled protectively in his characteristic crouch.

"The Kira case was never solved." L's voice was brusque. "Higuichi was a scapegoat, and the…_Shinigami_," The detective could never keep the thin sliver of incredulity out of his voice when he said that word, "was highly ambiguous and unhelpful before it left."

"It wasn't like the Shinigami's word could hold up in court anyway." Raito pointed out, lips twitching at the mental image of Rem standing stoically at the witness box and being stared at in horror by every person in the court. "Even if we did make the judge and jury touch a part of the Death Note."

"Convenient."

"Ryuuzaki." Raito ran his fingers through auburn tresses, eyes narrowing as his compulsive urge to grasp the old familiar leather covering of the Death Note in his hands and flick open to drag black names through the crisp pages surged through him. "There's no need to be subtle about your accusations. It gets tiring."

"…" L stared at him before slowly uncoiling out of his protective crouch, bare feet touching the fluffy carpet of the hotel room they had accosted for their temporary headquarters. "I still believe you are Kira. You discarded it once you were incarcerated to use your amnesiac state to be deemed innocent while you allowed the corruption of the Death Note to cover your tracks. You were able to regain ownership after Higuichi's death." Obsidian eyes regarded him thoughtfully. "You had a chance to be rid of me, I presume through the Shinigami…"

"Ryuuzaki." Raito said stiffly.

"You did not think of all the variables, Raito-kun, such as human emotion. You _miscalculated_."

And _that_ was too much, Raito suddenly exploding out of his seat and slamming his hands down on the arms of L's computer chair, faces mere centimetres from each other.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki." Raito whispered, eyes glinting a vivid crimson. His voice dropped to a purr. "I would never lie to _you_."

L was seemingly frozen, the detective still not used to this twisted up relationship after a year, wide eyes staring at the crimson glint and the persuading sultry smirk. "You, Raito-kun…" He whispered softly, pale fingers rising and gently pressing their tips to Raito's cheeks. "Do nothing _but_ lie to me."

Raito closed his eyes, a harsh exhale making a ragged noise in the suddenly eerily silent room. "Stop it, Ryuuzaki."

"You are incapable of anything sincere." The detective continued in an almost breathless rush. "And it must hurt, _Kira-kun_, being separated from your Death Note-"

_Which is still out there…somewhere…_

"-And unable to be rid of _me_." Raito knew that if he opened his eyes, L would be staring at him with a mix of frustration and disappointment. "You like lying to me."

"Stop it." Raito's eyes snapped open, pinning that damnable detective with a fiery glare. "Shut up and let's just forget it."

L's fingers pushed into his hair, nails gazing his scalp. "As always, Kira-kun?"

"As always." Raito sighed quietly, eyes falling half closed. "And I'm not Kira."

**X.x.X**

"_The human whose name is written in this note will die."_

**X.x.X**

Raito could feel the warm body curled up against his side issue a soft sigh against the crook in his neck, pale fingers splayed across his stomach twitching slightly. The warmth and weight was comforting, almost, Raito pressing his cheek against silky and dishevelled ebony tresses and breathing in deeply.

"Was _that_ a lie?" Raito muttered into the other man's hair.

L uncurled himself and tilted his head back, pleased half lidded eyes blinking sleepily at him. "No." He rumbled, fingers trailing up and down Raito's side in a repetitive motion. "Not that."

Raito smirked languidly, dipping his head so their foreheads touched. "Then that means I _am_ sincere." He murmured. His arm curled around the detective's bare waist tightened as he shifted onto his side, the insomniac fitted snugly and perfectly against his body. "Ne, Ryuuzaki?"

L chuckled quietly, wedging a leg between Raito's and giving the ex-murderer a blissfully ignorant expression. "Of course not." His spidery fingers flittered teasingly along Raito's skin, brushing over the shallow hollows of his ribs. "Raito-kun is _barely_ sincere." A pointed look.

"Ah." This was Raito's element, the brunet giving a sultry smirk. "That's an improvement. Are you revising your accusations of me?"

"You're still Kira." The unshakable conviction grated on Raito's nerves, but he shrugged it off. He was good with riding with the mistakes he made and twisting them to his advantage, not matter how…disastrous…they may had been. "I am certain of that."

"If you are so certain…" Raito purred, holding the half lidded lazy stare with a sharp one of his own. "That I am Kira, then why did you close the case with Higuichi and didn't continue '_observing_' me?"

"…You, Kira-kun, were not the only one who miscalculated."

**X.x.X**

"_The human who uses this note will go to neither Heaven nor Hell."_

**X.x.X**

A mountain of files was roughly shoved from the table to the floor, Raito pushing L on the hard surface and pinning the slighter male down, eyes a dark amber and wild with a mix of panic and desperation.

"You _bastard_! Why didn't you _tell_ me that you were able to convince the NPA to test out that rule on the Death Note!?"

L stared up at him calmly (_damnhimdamnhimdamnhim_), completely unperturbed at his vulnerable position and tilted his head back, baring his throat and narrowing his eyes. "Why are you reacting so strongly, Raito-kun? After all, if the rule holds true, then it will clear your name completely within the next twelve days."

Raito's thoughts were chasing each other around in a frantic circle, half formed plans and ideas colliding with each other and churning his stomach acids nauseously. He _knew_ he was fucked, he _knew_ L would not tell him the name of the criminal so he could use his treasured scrap of Death Note to save himself, he _knew_ that…that this was one mistake he would not be able to use to his advantage, he _knew_ he shouldn't have taken that goddamn risk!

He _knew _should've _killed_ Amane Misa when she was incarcerated and rode it out from there.

"You…you…fucking- damn…" Raito bowed his head, fingers clenching convulsively into the detective's bony shoulders and tried to control his breathing, the roar of his pounding heartbeat deafening him to the world. "Holy _fuck_…"

He flinched when soothing fingers brushed auburn strands from his wide, panicked eyes, trailing down his cheek and along the column of his neck. "Worried, Kira-kun?" L's baritone voice asked curiously.

"Worried? _Worried_!?" Raito jerked back from those fingers, the soft whisper in the back of his head, the same whisper that crooned to him to reclaim _his_ Death Note, hissed that he could wrap his hands around that damned detective's neck and _squeeze_- "How were you able to convince them!? The case was _closed_!"

A vacant childish smile. "I'm L."

Of course.

The pale fingers returned to soothing caressing his cheeks and throat, lingering over the rapid pulse of his jugular and stopping at his collar. "The testing has started, hasn't it?" Raito whispered after he regained some composure, dull mocha eyes fixed on L's white sweater. "The criminal has already written his name?"

"Yes." There was no sympathy in that tone. "The results will appear in the next twelve days, Kira-kun."

"_Don't-!_" Raito choked it back, closing his eyes and taking in a ragged breath. "Don't. Just- why did you…" His death grip on the slighter male's shoulders slackened, his elbows bending until he was resting his forehead on the insomniac's chest. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because Kira-kun will not admit it to me, therefore I must take matters into my own hands. Perhaps it would teach him to be more truthful in the future." L murmured softly, his fingers delving into the brunet's hair and fiddling the strands absently.

Raito could see his dream utopia, blocked before by a transparent barrier, crumble into dust before his mind's eye. "You won't be satisfied until I'm proved to be Kira." A short bark of hysterical laughter escaped him, Raito raising his head to stare into bland obsidian eyes. "So. Twelve days until I am sent on Death Row."

L's stare was relentless. "Was that a confession?"

Raito didn't answer. It seemed like a rhetorical question. "I did not make a miscalculation, Ryuuzaki. I made a mistake. A huge, disastrous, _fucking_ mistake…"

"When Raito-kun began his fool's dream," Sympathy began to creep into L's gaze then, as well as disappointment, "_that_ was his mistake."

Raito made a noise like a wounded animal, weakly thumping the insomniac's chest with a loosely clenched fist and looked desperately at L. "It wasn't- no, you don't understand…" He pressed his forehead against the older man's chest again. "_Fuck_. You ruin _everything_."

"For your own good, Raito-kun." L murmured soothingly, stroking between the younger male's shoulder blades and his other hand tangling into auburn tresses, forcibly tugging Raito's head back up. "You must realise that your delusion did not excuse you from your crimes."

"It was not a delusion." Raito was able to muster up a glare in his frantic state, biting back a gasp when the pale fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully. "And how will prosecuting me be for my own good?"

L smiled. "I never said Raito-kun would be prosecuted."

Raito's eyes widened, a breathless moan of hope escaping his mouth. "Wha-" And warm lips collided with his, silencing him as he was roughly rolled over so he was pinned down on the table.

A moist tongue probed at his closed lips, and confused, Raito willingly parted them, groaning when the tongue plunged into his mouth and sent those addictive shockwaves of tingles through every nerve in his body. Then the lips left his and left him open mouthed and gasping, a moan slipping out when the lips descended on his neck and – _oh god_ – the faintest graze of teeth scraped against his sensitive skin and jolted a guttural noise of pleasure from his throat.

"I would never let Raito be prosecuted…" L breathed against his neck, his breaths fanning over the saliva left on his flesh and making him shudder. "To know that I have won…is enough." A sudden bite.

"_You_…" A soft breathless gasp, narrowed amber eyes staring dazedly at the ceiling. "You haven't, nnngh…_won_." An incoherent cry wrenched from his throat as fingers pressed into the insides of his thighs through the fabric of his trousers, kneading and massaging the hypersensitive flesh. "Oh!"

"And why may that be, Kira?" L murmured, voice low and husky, raising his head to purr into his ear. "_Why_?"

Raito clutched to the slender body above, his mind already twisting around the new development through the hazy waves of raw pleasure purring inside of him. Yes, yes he could work with this, he could, he _could_. "Hhrhh…th-the…other noooote…b-book…!"

L paused very briefly, a sharp inhale catching in the older man's throat, before he resumed, fingers trailing up and curling into the waistband of the brunet's trousers. "Other notebook?"

Raito felt his lips curl into a smirk. He felt drunk on the adrenaline from his previous fear and the frantic plan forming in his head. "Yes." He panted, head lolling to the side and moaning when L nipped on his earlobe trying to prompt him to elaborate. "Yes, my notebook…"

L popped the button on Raito's trousers, wide eyes alight with excitement. "_Where_?"

But that was too much, he'd have to hold onto his cards tightly, so instead he just gave a smile, a small childish one, and murmured quietly, "somewhere."

L unzipped his fly, and he felt those warm lips brush over his cheek. "You may be Kira…" He purred. "But it seems I need to revise my opinion on your sincerity."

One year had passed since he had gotten away with being one of the greatest killers in history, and one year had passed since he had blown it all on a stupid impulsive mistake.

But Raito was good at twisting mistakes to his advantage.

Arms wrapped round L's slim shoulders, and fiery crimson eyes met guileless obsidian with a look of renewed passion. "I told you I wouldn't lie to you." He laughed gently, voice brimming with excitement to match L's. "You damned detective."

"I like to think…" L whispered softly, a look of resigned contentment on his face as he slowly pulled down Raito's trousers from slender hips. "…that we are _both_ damned."

They tore down the last wall of lies between them.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **The last line was totally impulsive. :D

Well, this was written through impulse, and I know there's huuuuge plot holes, but it was just a quick oneshot written on inspiration from possumfox's poster and Mika's suggestions. Sooooo…

I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
